RUNAWAY ONIGRI!
by Fearie Princess
Summary: Akito wishes Tohru's memory erased...How will Kyo save her! Kyoru!
1. Memoried erased

00A young girl around 16 just sat there quietly awaiting the pain to settle in. She had just visited Akito and announced her memories to be erased for she has fallen in love with one in a million guy who had the best personality...she just wispered his name over and over again...kyo...kyo. She sat watching the rain fall as if it were matching the tears she cried.

" what will I do" announced Little innocent Tohru Honda. 'I love him so much' she thought. 'he was always there for me', 'how can I let him go'

_flashback_

_alone at the house, shigure is at ayame's shop and Yuki is at akito's_

_"Tohru can I talk to you?" kyo asked._

_"of course you can" Tohru said with her one and million dollor smile_

_"Tohru this is really hard to say..." Kyo trailed off._

_"what, what's wrong?" she asked with pain in her eyes_

_"nevermind!" He half shouted and went to walk away. but was stopped by a small fragile hand...he didn't want to look in her eyes on account he new what he would see...pain, worry, confusement, just as he turned around he felt soft small lips grace his with passion. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She entwined one of her hands with his and the other roamed freely in his orange hair._

_" I love you and I always have." Tohru halfed whispered._

_"Me too...I always have and always will my wounderful tohru!" kyo gently said_

_I felt srtong hands wrap around my waist, lift me up, and spin me around_

_"Oh my god kyo...you are scaring me! Put me down!" I laughed._

_"you are my everything Tohru...and I will never let that change!" Kyo said with lust in his voice_

_end of flashback_

Tohru just sat there in the lonely house...soon she heard someone break through a window downstairs.

Tohru started to sob from her being scared...she only had one place to hide and so she went into her closet.

She heard footsteps running up and down the stairs as if looking for something.

The foot steps came closer and closer and soon swung open her door...but then slammed it back shut.

Tohru started to sob even more. she could feel every little pain in her entire life start to sink in for once. She tried to be joyfrul and always happy. But soon she couldn't handle it anymore. First she lost her dad when she was three, then during school she would get picked on, then she lost her mother, and worst of all she was losing the love of her life. She felt anger drain through her body. The agner rised. she though 'this is all Yuki's fault!' 'If he didn't get so jelouse then maybe kyo and I could stay together!" "maybe live happily every after like in cinderalla or snow white.?

But Tohru couldn't depend on fairy tales and happily every after stories. This is real life none of that could really happen!

"I wish Kyo was here!" Tohru whispered

She cried herself to sleep... She awoke in a room she could reconize anyday! She turned and saw her love sleeping in a curled up postition... She ran her fingers through his orange locks and savored everyone of them...she began to sob for she thought about loosing him once again...she couldn't take it anymore! She wanted no needed to be with him for the rest of her life. How could she possibly live withought him.? She just wished she had told him how she felt earlier so that they could spend more time together instead her fate awaited her. She didn't want to wake him with her crying so she slid out of the bed and into her closet. She sobbed uncontrollably until she felt sick to her stomach...She closed her eyes and was half asleep but woke up to feel strong arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes to see his worried eyes but thin smile. "What's wrong Tohru?" Kyo asked. "I just don't want to lose you!" I cried harder and buried my head in his chest. "Don't worry Tohru You wont lose me..I wont allow that to happen!" Kyo said with cofidence in his voice. "But how?" I cried. "I know of a plan!" Kyo said with a smirk. "Do you wanna sleep in my bed with me tonight?" Kyou aksed. I nodded and he picked me up bridel style and we went to his room. I had gotten in first and then he proceeded. the curse is gone just to let you know they laid face to face. She lightly kissed his lips...he deepened the kiss. He rolled over and she was place on top of him...and don't think anything perverted sicko's nothing else happend they kissed until they neaded to breath. Tohru laid her head on his cheast and fell asleep in his arms...she awoke without the warmth of his body against her... She walked down stairs to see him in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "hmmm" I said. I relized He didn't know I was there and jumped when he heard me. I walked beside him and looked up at him. "Hey Tohru!" He looked at me and kissed me lightly." Oh Kyo I can cook!" I said. "No there is no need I want to do this for you baby!" Kyo said with a smile then captured her lips." I love you!" kyo said!


	2. Saved

Am: Hahah I loved writing fanfiction! But I love my Kyo even more!

Kyo: You know you disgust me.

Shigure: Hey where's Yuki?

Am: Crying in the corner

Yuki: I have finally lost to that stupid cat?

Kyo: Oh yea I Finally defeted YUKI! Wher's Tohru?

Tohru: Right here my love!

Kisses Tohru romanticly

Am:slaps tohru He is mine back off!

Tohru: OMG I didn't know I am soooo sorry!

Am: You should be

Am: Hey Hatsuharu

I go up and hug him.

Am: Hey how come you didn't transform?

Haru: The curse was lifted remember?

Am: Yay I can hug you know!

Kyo: wait I though you liked me?

Ayame: Are you jelouse kyon-kichi?

Kyo: No! And don't call me that!

Am: Well you have Tohru so now I will dedicate my love to Haru!

Haru: ...

Am: I hug him and tell him that he is all mine

Momiji: Okay now back to the story!

the rest of the family is at akito's

Kyo And Tohru ate breakfast together.

"Tohru..." Kyo said

"Yes Kyo!" Tohru said cheefully.

"About the plan..." He said

"Oh please kyo please tell me the plan I have to be with you!" Tohru said about to cry

"Um it has to do with you and I running away..." Kyo said

"Oh...But what about my friends... and school?" Tohru asked.

"well they could come too...I guess.." Kyo trailed off

"Please can they?" She asked sobbing

"If you want..." He said with a thin smile

"THANK YOU KYO!" Tohru screamed buring her head in his chest crying. She looked up at him and kissed his lips with much more passion. She hugged him tightly.

"I will love you forever Kyo!" She said crying harder after her words

"I wont" Kyo said meanfully

"what?" Tohru was about to run upstairs but he grabbed her hand.

"I will love you even longer!" Kyo said to her.

"Ok Tohru go call yuo friends okay? and I will back all of our stuff!" Kyo said in a hurry.

"okay!" Tohru said cheerfully

Hana and uo were there and so was megumi. Tohru asked "Megumi is coming? YAY!" Kyo took shigure's car and drove off with tohru in the front seat uo,hana, and megumi in the back and all of their stuff was in the back and trunk. They were on their way to J.I.A Japan international airport Kyou went to tell everyone they were here when sudenly he relized they were all asleep. Kyo making sure not to wake Hana, Uo, and megumi he shifted his weight so he was more close to tohru. Soon tohru awoke with her lovers eyes closed and kissing her. She shut them again and started to kiss him back. "kyo I love you so much!" Tohru whispered no to wake the others. "hey can you wake up everyone and tell them we are her and to hury up and get the bags?" Kyo asked. "Sure I would love to!" Tohru said and placed a kiss on his lips. Kyo blushed slightly and deepend the kiss. Tohru was shocked but gave way under his touch. "Tohru we shouldn't do this here." Kyo said."okay." Tohru said with a playful pout. Uo, Hana, Megumi wake up were here!" Tohru told them. "good!" they said in unision! "I hope we are not late to get on the plane!" Exclaimed Tohru with tears filling her eyes. Kyo grabbed her and embraced her..." It's ok we will not miss the plan/" He said while kissing her nose. Tohru giggled slightly and stood on her tippy toes so her lips were locked with his. The both blushed hard when uo exclaimed" Hummmm!" "are you hiding something Tohru?" Asked Hana with sadness in her voice."Well ok you want me to tell you?" Tohru asked. "Yes" They said in unision. "Kyo and I are more then just friends he and I are inlove." Tohru half shouted. People in the airport just looked at the happy couple in aw. "Hey you guys lets get to the plane!" Kyo said. They reached the plane and got on. As the plane started to take off and Tohru started to cry for she was scared of planes and hieghts. "Hey huni don't cry I am with you! When it is done lifting off do you want to sit on my lap?" Kyo asked. "yes please." Tohru said in a shakey whisper.soon the plane was off the ground and Tohru was even more scared. she climbed on Kyo's lap and fell asleep in his chest. Kyo just sat there looking at her and smoothing her hair down. Mean while uo was talking to hana and megumi. "Hey do you think he would treat her right?" "I think so...But what ever makes Tohru happy...then I'm happy...plus he has good waves around her." Said Hana sounding without emotion. "maybe your right. But if he brakes her heart...I will kill him!" Uo said.

Dream:

_Please don't take him away! Exclaimed Tohru_

_Why? Who would ever love the cat of the zodiac? Asked a cold voice!_

_I would! I love him! He is my everything! Tohru shouted at the Man infront of her._

_No one loves the cat..he killed his own mother! Said the cold dark voice._

_He told me the story! He didn't kill his mother! She did! She killed herself! Tohru said._

_Well he is gone now! The cold voice laughed then vanished._

_soon Tohru just saw darkness. She cried._

_Why Yuki? why? Tohru cried_

end of dream

Kyo saw Tohru cry and just whisper out yuki's name. Kyo shook her to wake her up . She woke up, look into his eyes and kissed him as if he were going to die! "Tohru, babe whats wrong?" Kyo asked shock and worry in his voice. Tohru just layed in his chest and cried...

TBC!


	3. Promise?

I forgot to say this but am is me!

Am: Haru you are all mine!

Haru: No I am not!

Am: Why wont you show your love for me haru?

haru: Because I don't love you...I love rin!

Am: Screw RIN!

Am: She isn't here so yea!

Rin: Yea I am...god you are so retarted!

Am: Fine I will not love you haru...KYO!

Kyo: What?

AM: I LOVE YOU!

Kyo:...

Am: Don't you love me too?

Kyo: Um..no...I love Tohru!

Amsob sob

Momiji: It's okay Amber I love you!

Am: I love you too!

Am: I' just s sad..Kyo doesn't love me!

Kyo: Get over it!

Am: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Haru: Okay you retards can we get back to the story?

Am: Fine!

" I had the most horrible dream Kyo! Tohru said buring her head in his chest.

"What happened?" Kyo said very concerned!

"I had the worst dream Kyo!" Tohru sobbed.

"What happened?" Kyo asked scared of what he will hear.

"Yuki tried to take you away...he killed you!" Tohru cried harder.

" Don't worry! I won't let him take me away from you!" Kyo said smiling.

"Do you promise?" Tohru asked.

" I promise!" Kyo said smiling. Kyo kissed her liups and pulled away fast before Tohru can do anything.

" I love you kyo!" Tohru said with a smarkle in her eye.

" I love you more than you can ever imagine!" Kyo said kissing her nose.

"Kyo?" Tohru aked quietly

"hm?" Kyo asked smiling and slightly looking down to her.

"Will you stay with me until I die!" Tohru asked

"No" Kyo said plainly.

Tohru was about to cry when kyo cut her off and pressed his finger against her lip.

"I would stay even longer!" He said with a soft smile.

"Oh my god!" Tohru said

"Wha...?" Kyo got cut off by Tohru's lips

"I love you soo much!" Tohru said crying again

"I love you and I will unitl time ends!" Kyo said.

"Tohru can I ask you something?" Kyo said nervousl


	4. Kyo!

Oh hey yea sorry everyone about the last chpeter. I just really wanted to make a mushy one... well since that is out of the way this one will be cool! Lol! anyway please enjoy! An please no flames. This is my first fanfiction so be nice! lol! anyway yea ok later!

Fearie Princess!

Last time

Tohur can I ask you something?" Kyo asked nervously.

Ok back to right now.

"will you marry me?" Kyo blurted out. He blushed and looked away Tohru gasped but then a huge smile covered her face.

"Yes I will marry you kyo!" Tohru said crying.

Soon all anyone could hear was a big boom. Like a bomb went off. Soon there was fire everywere and babies were crying and people all around us where dying.

"Uo, Hana, Megumi! Where are you?" I screamed. All I could think about was 'oh no it is happeneing again!' 'NOOOO!'

"Kyo we have to..." Oh no Kyo' s gone!

"Kyo where are you!" For Tohru everything went black. All she could see was a small light it the distance of blackness.

_Hello!" Tohru asked. "Anyone there.?" No one answered._

_'Oh no I am alll alone again.' _

_Tohru heard a voice in the distance._

_"Tohru don't worry you are safe. Don't worry to much. And uo, Hana, Megumi, and hmmm Kyo, are all ok.! hahaha. Anyway hey Who is this kyo anyway?" Asked a voice._

_"Mom?" Tohru said witha squeal._

_"Yea the one and only. ANyway so who is this "Kyo Sohma" Kid? hmmmm?" She said._

_"Oh yea mom he is my boyfriend!" Tohru said happily._

_"Well TOhru good for you. I trust him. Anyway I may not be around but I still watch over you, and I have to go now...Bye Tohru!" The voice trailed away._

_"MOM NO DON'T LEAVE ME! MOM!" Tohru screamed and began to cry. Soon all she saw a light._

Tohru tried to open her eyes but it was just too bright for her.

All Tohru heard were voices around her say "Tohru can you hear me?" Or "Tohru say something." Tohru finally opened her eyes and say Uo, Hana, megumi sitting around her. "Oh you guys are ok..." Tohru trailed off. "Where's Kyo?" Tohru was scared to hear the answer. "Oh well I don't really no Tohru." Said Hana.

"All we know was the plane was bombed and we landed here on this island with no one around." Tohru started to cry when she heard Hana say that.

"But I loved him" Tohru said hystarically.

"It's okay Tohru he is fine."

In the middle of the ocean.

"Tohru babe where are you!" Kyo said crying

everything went black for kyo

What will happen? HAha lol! Anyway guys I will have chapter 5 Up tomarrow! ANyway Bye until then! Or maybe I will have it up tonight but her I don't know. anyway later!

Fearie Princess


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I am finally updating my fanfic lol! yay and please NO FLAMES i hate having flames lol...anyways read aand review!

Am: Hey everyone its me

shigure: are you a high school girl?

am: yes

kyo:pervert

am: kyo thank for protecting me my love!(i jump on him)

Kyo: Get off me!

haru: RIN MY LOVE!

rin: SHIGURE! MY LOVE

haru: rin you love shigure

am:(has a bag a popcorn) now this is entertainment!

momiji: YUP!

Yuki: Miss Princess can we get on with the story?

Am: Of coarse!

Last time:

All Tohru heard were voices around her say "Tohru can you hear me?" Or "Tohru say something." Tohru finally opened her eyes and say Uo, Hana, megumi sitting around her. "Oh you guys are ok..." Tohru trailed off. "Where's Kyo?" Tohru was scared to hear the answer. "Oh well I don't really no Tohru." Said Hana.

Now:

"Tohru? Please were are you?" Kyou shouted.

"did you hear that" Tohru said.

"no nothing" said uo.

"tohru!"kyo shouted"

"omg" Tohru shout shooting up from her bed. "that was the most scary dream ever. Kyo?"

Tohru walked out of her room to kyo's. 'where is he', 'maybe he is downstairs'. Tohru walked down stairs and he was no where to be found. "Kyo?" tohru whispered. Then all of a sudden somone wrapped their hand wround her mouth and the other hand around her waist. He spun her around. it was Yuki.

"yuki let me go!" Tohru tried to shout

"no i deserve you more then thast stupid cat!" yuki said.

Yuki dragged her up to his room and threw her on the bed. he jumped on her and was kissing her. tohru closed her eyes and was crying. Yuki smacked her

"shut up bitch"

Yuki continued to kiss her and he stood up and was strting to rmove her clothes.

"Get the Fck OFF HER!' Kyo said barging in the room.

"make me." Yuki smirked.

tohru opened her eyes and say kyo there. 'thank goodness' she thought. Kyo hit yuki in the stomache and in the face. Yuki passed out on the floor. After making sure he was out cold kyo ran to tohru. Tohru threw her arms over him and buried her head into his chest and began to cry hysterically.

"kyo i was soo scared"whispered tohru

"its ok i am here now" kyo said

"thank you" tohru said.

That morning Tohru woke up early as usual. She was cooking and singing at the same time.

"miss honda"yuki said

"yes Yuki?" Tohru said a little uneasy

"i'm am deeply sorry for last night, i dont know what came over me. its just i love you!'" yuki sobbed

"yuki i love you too, just not the way you love me, i am so happy we are friends and i never want to lose you." said tohru with a smile

"thank you miss Honda" Yuki said happily.

"no problem!"tohru exclaimed.

Tohru and yuki sat and talked and he admittd that he like hanajima.they talked and tohru was so happy they could be friends again and leave what happened last night in the past.

"would you like some onigri?" tohru asked

"sure"yuki said

Kyo came in and went to the frigde to get some milk.

"good morning kyo!

kyo just muttered something about how can she be soo cheery this early in the morning. But tohru just skipped to him and kissed him on the cheek. Kyo blushed and just sat down.

"breakfast is ready!" Tohru said

"hello my flower" shigure said. Shigure hugged her and sat to eat.

"today is the first day of 12 grade yay!" tohru tried to start a convo.

"yes mss honda it is, are you excited?" asked yuki.

"yes i am, how about you kyo? kyo are you okay?" tohru asked

"yea i'm fine" kyo said annoyed


End file.
